


Last Time

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also Pretend That Jasper Is An Inch Taller Than Pink, Alternate Universe, And Only Now Decided To Finish It, F/F, I Was Working On This Before ASPR, Sanity Loss, So Uh Pretend Rose Isn't Pink Diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The last time Jasper ever saw Pink.





	Last Time

Jasper entered her Diamond's palanquin with slight caution. She had heard the other Jasper and Amethysts say that Pink had been acting different.

She wasn't scared into she saw several gem shards scattered over the floor. Pink had shattered them all.

She looked up to her Diamond. Even though her appearance wasn't different, something was off about her.

"My Diamond." Jasper said as she saluted her.

Pink who was sitting on her throne. "Jasper," Jasper cringed. Even her voice was slightly different. "Thank goodness you were on time. Unlike these pathetic Agates." She gestured to the gem shards.

Jasper spoke. "I would never be late to a meeting with you, my Diamond."

Pink smiled. "I know. You are my perfect Jasper." Jasper blushed. 

Pink arose from the throne and walked over to Jasper. She was only an inch taller than Jasper. 

"Dance with me."

"W-what?"

"I said dance with me. That's an order."

Jasper would never disabay her Diamond. "Y-Yes my Diamond."

They took each other hands and started to slow dance. Jasper raised one of Pink's arms and twirled her around. Pink giggled. Suddenly their faces got closer to each other.

Their lips touched. 

And they disappeared.

And someone new appeared.

They had fused.

The fusion gasped.

Cross gem fusion wasn't allowed on Homeworld. 

"THIS IS WRONG! THIS IS A DISGRACE!"

The fusion split up. Pink landed on her feet. Jasper on her knees.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Pink screamed.

"M-my Dia-Diamond." Jasper tried.

"Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger. AND I'M NOT WEAK! But you" she pointed at Jasper and chuckled. "You are weak."

Jasper could feel tears in her eyes. "My Diamond I-"

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SHATTER YOU!"

And with that Jasper took off into the night.

Pink could feel her own tears start to fall. She sat down and allowed herself to cry.

Her sanity decreasing by the minute.

 

The next day she was shattered.


End file.
